


Cover for Corpus Hominis

by moonblossom graphics (moonblossom)



Series: Fanfiction Covers [83]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Graphics, Photoshop, fanfic cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom%20graphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for Corpus Hominis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Corpus Hominis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mycapeisplaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycapeisplaid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Corpus Hominis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/790501) by [mycapeisplaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycapeisplaid/pseuds/mycapeisplaid). 




End file.
